The Adventures of Fire Captain Flurry Heart Boyce
by carlyhodorski
Summary: Buck Douglas is back and has drained all the colors from the Pontypandy fire fighters. Without their courageous fire service, Buck can takeover the village and all of Whales too. With this new threat on the loose, it's up to Flurry Heart, one of the granddaughters of Fire Department Chief Boyce, and her friends to stop him and save the village.


**I only own my other characters, not Fireman Sam. Any way, this is a series that is for all to enjoy. It's about Friendship, Family, Adventure, and Mystery. I also don't own any of the songs that are in here. Now in these stories, Sam, Steele, Elvis, Penny, Arnold, Ellie, and Radar, have been kidnapped and are being held prisoner by one of their old foes, Buck Douglas. Buck had escaped from prison and now he wanted revenge, not just on Sam, but on the rest of the fire service as well. In this first chapter, you'll see how the trouble started and what happened. So enjoy and review!**

How it all Began

Once upon a time, in the country of Whales, there was a small Welsh seaside village called PontyPandy. This village was a very special town because it has a lot of emergency people there to help if disaster strikes. It had a coast guard, a mountain rescue team, a medical team, a vet, and most importantly it had a fire service. Now this fire service was lead by a brave, kind, and very modest person named Samuel Peyton Jones. Fire Captain Jones, or Fire Captain Sam as he likes to be called when not doing formal business, was a great leader who helped everyone and was very considerate about the feelings of others. But if there is one thing he doesn't like, it's being called a hero because he doesn't like to boast. Other than that, everyone was happy to be living in their village and it was to get even better because they were to get a new emergency service for their town, they were to get their very own police force. One night, the fire service arrived in Newtown in their formal uniforms because that night was the night of the Fire Fighter's Gala or Dinner and Dance. Every emergency service was invited to attend. At first everything was going fine, but on this particular occasion, the fire service and all the guests were in for a very unpleasant surprise because lurking in the shadows was the devious Buck Douglas, with a very mean plan.

Buck Douglas: Hehehehe! Prefect!

Buck pulled out a hand mirror and asked it a question.

Buck Douglas: Mirror, Mirror, clear and pale. Who's the meanest man in Whales?

Suddenly, a person appeared in the mirror and it was not Buck's reflection.

Magic Mirror: (sighs) You are, of course.

Buck Douglas: You've got that right! And tonight I'm going to do something really mean. I'm going to overthrow that useless man of a Fire Captain, Samuel Peyton Jones and his little friends. Once they and their dalmatian Radar are all out of my way, PontyPandy will be mine for the taking. Mwahahahahahahaha!

Magic Mirror: How are you going to do that?

Buck Douglas: I'm glad you asked Mirror.

Buck pulled something from his coat. It was a wand with seven glass orbs on top.

Buck Douglas: With this! My new magic drainer staff wand. With this I will drain all the color from Samuel Jones and all his friends. Once I have all their colors I'll be unstoppable and all of Whales including PontyPandy will soon be mine.

Then, when the moment was right, Buck sneaked upon the PontyPandy fire fighters and drained them of all their colors. When their colors were drained, the fire service got weak and very sick. For you see their colors held their strength and without their strength, they wouldn't be able to defend their town.

Buck Douglas: (laughing) Did you see that Mirror? My staff wand works! My magic drainer staff wand will drain the color from anyone in anywhere in the world!

Magic Mirror: That's not very nice!

Buck then decided to escape so he wouldn't get caught by the police if they showed up.

Buck Douglas: Come on, Mirror. Let's get back to the hideout. I've got a plan for all these colors I drained.

Magic Mirror: What kind of plan?

Buck Douglas: What kind of plan? You ask. Only the meanest, most evil plan ever. And I'm going to need the magic of one more person to make it happen. See you later Fire Captain Jones! Hahahahahaha!

With that said Buck escaped from the court yard, laughing. After an hour he came back with some claw bots, that's what Buck called his lab crew, to take the PontyPandy fire fighters to his hideout where nobody would be able to find them. Or so he thought. You see as soon as the trouble started, Fire Captain Sam quickly wrote a note and had a messenger pigeon fly to the Newtown Fire Staion to get help. Buck had the fire fighters thrown in the dungeon. He also dog napped Radar.

Ellie: There's got to be some way to get out of here.

Penny: How? Our colors are gone and we're very weak.

Elvis: Isn't there anything we can do?

Sam: I've already done the only thing. I just hope my message got to Newtown Fire Station.

Just then Buck Douglas came into the dungeon with an amusing look on his face.

Buck Douglas: Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Steele, Ellie, Arnold, Elvis, Penny, Sam, and your dog Radar. So nice of you to join us.

Sam: What are you up to Buck?

Buck Douglas: I'm glad you asked. You see Samuel I'm going to takeover Whales but draining the colors from, oh let's just say, Steele's old friend. Once I have all his colors my spell will be complete and Whales will soon be mine.

Steele: Don't you dare harm my friend you monster!

Arnold: Yeah, you can't...

Buck Douglas: I can and I will. So long tweeds, sorry I can't "stick around".

Buck then left the dungeon laughing. The fire fighters looked at each other worriedly. They could only hope that the messenger pigeon got to Newtown Fire Station and got help.

To be continued...


End file.
